mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cait
= What = ..I like nachos.... = What you say? = I HATE WIKIA @_@ = No what you say for real? = Insert stuff here. = My Profile = image:whiteyLOL.jpg image:whiteyLOL2.jpg image:whiteyLOL3.jpg image:whiteyLOL4.jpg Hi, My name's Cait,i live in my house and.. it's time for a giant TL;DR biography! = More Profile Junk = IRL Likes I loooveee computers, technology, intelligence, video games, anime, scifi + fantasy books, randomness, psychology, physics, discovering all my neurosises, you know, that nerdy sort of stuff. <3 I like RPG video games, simulations, and some adventure. Especially if they have a looooove plot *drool*. I do NOT like shooters, driving, strategy, etc. The anime I like is pretty much all loooove based anime, lol. Especially ones with lots of plot twists. Or randomness. Randomness is awesome. Anime takes me on an emotional rollercoaster that I cant experience in real life. For ex: Chobits, Sailor Moon, DearS, Card Captor Sakura, Perfect Hair Forever, etc. My favorite part of physics is cosmology/astonomy. I love how theres so much stuff out there thats bigger than us.. possibly more powerfull etc. It makes the trivial things in real life seem so insignificant. I dont like trivial things, lol.. so this is perhaps why. I love fantasy/sci fi books and movies.. My favorite authors are William Sleator, Roald Dahl, and Rodman Philbrick. All of their work is amaaaazing, lol. IRL Personality + Etc. I'm SUPER friggin shy in real life >_< but after i get to know you, then I'm not so much anymore... ^^ I try to be happy and optimistic all the time, but things seem to never go right for me, so, unfortunately, I don't have a very positive look on things... I dont smoke, drink, do drugs, or engage in acts of stuff not worthy for a "G" rated movie. I'm proud to be innocent 4 life! =^-^= I follow "life's rules" religiously. I dont drive over the speed limit, I raise my hand in class, I'm quiet during work time, etc. I'm 100% honest. I don't believe in lying, It only gets you in trouble. I identify as asexual... If you dunno what that is, google is your friend x3 I don't do a lot of stuff girls normally do :/ I do not wear Makeup... I dont own a purse. I have a wallet... that i LOVE XDD... so I like to to have people call me Mr. Cait or whatever.. eheheh. I'm really scared of a lot of stuff.. grownup stuff.... I don't like experiencing drama, online or offline. It's way too much stress, and with my anxiety/paranoia problems, it realllllyyy wears me down. I don't associate with people who start drama under normal circumstances >< I also dont believe in experiencing anger, personally. Being mad is stupid. It doesnt solve anything.. it just makes MORE people upset. pointless. XD I love animals.. I want a new kitten really bad :( I have one cat right now.. her name is Whiteface, she's mean, but she is rather beautiful, and I love her with all my heart :3 I'm generally on MSN/YIM/Trickster/MFG 22/7.. becuase I am boring and have no life XD Im a crazed penny pincher.. I love a good garage sale or clearance rack. I try to save money in all ways possible.. so roar Sooo.. gimme a message Because.. im really bored. XD My Dreams/Goals' I think it'd be awesome to do graphics/web design for a career... Also I'd love to find someone who can tolerate my insanity to create a relationship with XD I wanna have OVER 9000 cats. Okay maybe not that many. :P Move the hellz out of the US.